starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3
|fgcolor= |image=Survivors3 Cover Comic1.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |author=Jody Houser |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist= |series=''StarCraft: Survivors'' |parent= |pages=32 |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=September 18, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3 is the third issue of the StarCraft: Survivors comic series. Description Another Spearpoint worker has disappeared, plunging the base into chaos. As Caleb gets closer to finding the secret lab, he discovers another way to end the dark templar's reign of terror: the Shadowguard, elite psionic agents sent to guard the Umojan Protectorate against the most dangerous threats. Based on an original story by Blizzard Entertainment's StarCraft game team and Jody Houser!Issue 3, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2019-07-2 Synopsis With the disappearance of Jace, Spearpoint Base was plunged into chaos as the workers were unable to work on a schedule, and threatened to stop working. While Frank and George discussed the matter, Caleb sliped away, and used the noise as an excuse to attempt to find the Umojan Protectorate secret lab he had been forced to locate by the rogue Nerazim. He found what he thought to be the lab near the base's school farm, but was interrupted by Ida Briggs, who told him to not worry about the situation, and kissed him. At dinner with Frank and Dahlia, Caleb discussed the shadowguard who had been sent to the base, and how mighty they were. At dinner that night, Caleb dropped a piece of paper on the floor with the text "killer is protoss outside of base." Ida took the slip to security, who warned the shadowguard. They slipped out, and found the Nerazim, engaging in a firefight with her. However, the Nerazim proved too powerful and slaughtered the shadowguard. While Frank, Caleb and George were discussing who should be the new shift manager, the Nerazim burst in and killed George. Caleb tried to talk her into not killing Frank, much to Frank's rage, but the Nerazim slit him across the neck. The Nerazim asked Caleb if he sent the shadowguard, and he replied he never spoke to anyone, which the Nerazim realized was true. He then told her where he suspected the lab was, the the Nerazim responded she would carve her way through. In order to distract for her and remove the bodies, Caleb doused them in flammable liquid and ignited it, causing an explosion that sew chaos through the factory. Caleb then ran to the lab, seeing the Nerazim slaughter her way through the lab. He stopped to look at a corpse he thought was Ida, realizing it was not her. As the Nerazim slaughtered the guards, Caleb opened the doors for her. Inside, they find a weapons lab, when they are ambushed by a scientist carrying a massive experimental anti-protoss gun.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors 2 (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Characters ;Main *Ida Briggs *Caleb *Frank *The Prisoner ;Supporting *Dahlia *George *Jace (mentioned) References Category:StarCraft: Survivors comic issues